


Let's Listen To Love Songs Together But In a Totally Platonic Way

by T (TN_Night), TN_Night



Series: #EreriWeek2016 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Cute, EreRi Week 2016, Eren Tries To Be Funny, Kissing, Look How That Turned Out, Love songs, M/M, Teenagers, bad dancing, levi and eren are the same age, more than friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/T, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title kinda says it all. Basically Levi and Eren making fun of shitty love songs. For the most part, anyway.</p>
<p>Written for Ereri Week 2016. Prompt: Love Song. </p>
<p>(Story beta'd by aelmer6 from ff.net. Thank you!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Listen To Love Songs Together But In a Totally Platonic Way

 

 

Eren chuckled beside Levi, prompting a questioning look from the older, “What’s funny?”

 

Eren shook his head, offering his other earbud which Levi took and fit into his ear, his eardrums instantly being assaulted by Céline Dion’s “The Power of Love”.

 

Levi looked over at his best friend with confusion, “Why’re you listening to a shitty love song?”

 

“ _Because_ Levi! Shitty love songs are hilarious! Even more hilarious when you know that some people actually _enjoy_ them!” 

 

The other still looked slightly doubtful of the amusement levels in listening to crappy songs just for a laugh, but he decided to go with it anyway. He closed the textbook he’d been reading and sat up on the bed, scooting closer to the brunet. 

 

_'Cause I'm your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

 

Eren laughed, rolling his eyes, “See? This shit’s just funny. Why would he reach for her? Is she at the top of a pantry?”

 

Levi laughed at that too, “Well, when you put it that way, I see the humour. You’re just thinking of things too literally.”

 

“How can I not? Can’t you just imagine some handsome male model trying to get her off the highest shelf at a grocery store and she’s just doing all she can _not_ to be grabbed?” He chuckled at his own idea.

 

Levi rested his head back on the headrest of the bed, “How does your brain even think of that?”

 

“I don’t know, but I like the way I think.”

 

The song switched, moving on to “Yellow” by Coldplay. Levi smiled; he actually liked this song and would be surprised if Eren could actually think of anything to ruin it.

 

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do,_

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

 

“Ugh, this song is almost too pretty to try and screw with.” He said, sighing into the mattress and thinking as hard as he could of how he could screw with the meanings of this song. “I mean, I guess it’s not as pretty if you imagine that he wrote the song for this girl who was dying and jaundiced. 

 

“Oh my god.” Levi said, shaking his head in shock, “Why are you doing this to perfectly good songs?”

 

He chose not to answer, instead skipping the song, hoping the next one to come up would be easier to parody. But when he saw what came up, he decided to unplug the headphones and turn the volume up with a smirk, Levi shooting him another perplexed look but he just shook his head, silently telling him to wait.

 

A soft piano accompanied by some orchestral instruments came through his phone’s speakers, and Levi knew the song by the first few notes, but he still waited to see what Eren would do. 

 

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

 

Levi nearly choked on his own spit as Eren started to sing along with Elton John wholeheartedly, sitting on his knees and swaying his hips along to the melody.

 

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

 

Eren nearly screamed, putting his hand over his heart dramatically. 

 

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

 

He crawled over to Levi’s side of the bed, climbing on top of him and squishing his face between his hands, continuing to sing (yell) through the next chorus and verse, all while sitting on his best friend’s lap and doing melodramatic dances, some where his hips swayed and some where he simply stared way too deeply into Levi’s eyes as he just flopped over him. 

 

As the song drew to a close they both simply stared at one another both smiling from laughing and simply being joyful. 

 

Eren was about to, for lack of a better word, dismount Levi when the other grabbed his hips. Eren looked back and as he was about to ask why, Tony Bennet’s version of “The Way You Look Tonight” came on. Levi shifted himself so he was kneeling on the bed as Eren was. 

 

_Someday when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

 

Levi kept his hands on the other’s hips, singing softly, just loudly enough to be heard but enough so they could still hear the calming sound of the piano and bass. Eren smiled as he looped his arms around the other boy’s neck, steadily moving side to side with him.

 

_Oh, but you’re lovely_

_With your smile so warm and your cheek so soft_

_There is nothing for me, but to love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

 

Levi sighed through his nose, resting his forehead against Eren’s and closing his eyes, the other doing the same. 

 

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fear apart_

_And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish heart_

 

Levi started to pull Eren’s hips closer so their bodies were flush against one another, not stopping their movements.

 

_Lovely, never never change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it because I, I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

_Just the way you look tonight_

 

Levi sang out the last few words, opening his eyes as the piano quieted and the song ended. He found himself staring into a beautiful mixture of blue and green just an inch away from his face and he leaned in to close the gap, Eren meeting him halfway, the two of them coming together in the middle.

 

They moved their lips together and Levi brought his hands off Eren’s hips to tangle his fingers in the other’s soft brown hair. Their fairly chaste kiss was interrupted by a generic pop beat and the sound of Justin Timberlake’s voice.

 

_When the visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surround you_

_Are secrets and lies_

 

“Eren.” Levi said, eyes still closed and lips still resting on his…friend’s?

 

“Yeah?” He said in response, his voice so breathy that the older teenager almost forgot what he was going to say.

 

“Not that I really wanted to stop this, but N’sync isn’t the best band for this.” 

 

Eren chuckled, “I told you, these are the songs I make fun of.”

 

“You make fun of Tony Bennet?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

 

“Wha– No, no, that got in there by accident, now come back and kiss me again.” Eren said, tugging on the collar Levi’s shirt as he turned off the music on his phone.

 

“No, wait.” Levi said as he grabbed the phone back, unlocking it and putting on a song.

 

_When I fall in love it will be forever_

_Or I'll never fall in love_

 

Eren smiled and nodded silently, moving up and fitting their mouths together again, letting himself fall back onto the bed with his love on top of him. 

 

_When I give my heart it will be completely_

_Or I'll never give my heart_

_And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too_

_Is when I fall in love with you._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first song fic~ The songs are listed here ^^
> 
> Céline Dion “The Power of Love”  
> Coldplay "Yellow"  
> Elton John “Can You Feel The Love Tonight”  
> Tony Bennet’s version of “The Way You Look Tonight”  
> N’Sync “This I Promise You”  
> Nat King Cole “When I Fall In Love”


End file.
